


I'll take care of her

by DaniDubskia



Series: Fluffvember 2020 [2]
Category: Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)
Genre: Babies, Crying, Fluff, Fluffvember2020, Future Fic, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:47:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27338932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaniDubskia/pseuds/DaniDubskia
Summary: “Don’t get up – I’ll do it.”
Relationships: Gordon Katsumoto/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV
Series: Fluffvember 2020 [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1992121
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	I'll take care of her

It was a calm night in hawaii. Thomas and Gordon were laying in bed sleeping. They thought that they could enjoy a night of peaceful resting until the baby monitor started showing a crying baby.

Gordon groaned and rubbed his eyes to get up and comfort his daughter until a hand stopped him.

"It's ok I'll do it"  
  
He turned around and through sleepy eyes he saw his husband get up and yawn. He didn't mind getting up at 3 am to stop their baby from crying but since Thomas was offering to get up he wasn't going to complain. He went back under the sheets and asked.

"You think you can do it?"

"I've seen you do it a ton of times, doesn't seem that hard"

Thomas pressed a kiss on Gordon's forehead and told him to go to sleep. He watched as his eyes became half lidded and a warm smile stretched across his face. Thomas was lost in that smile until he heard the crying pick up.

"I'm gonna get going now" he said awkwardly

Gordon chuckled and closed his eyes to salvage abit more sleep as he heard the door close.

Thomas made his way to the room across his and walked towards the crib in the middle of the room. He picked up the crying baby and cooed to it.

"Hey Collie, what's up? You hungry?"

The baby continued crying and Thomas rocked her in his arms 

"Aww c'mon kid,I know I'm not your mom but give your old man a chance" he joked

She continued crying as he rocked her in his arms and made little shushing noises. He realised that she was hungry and made their way downstairs and made some formula.

He put it in the bottle warmer and put Collie on the counter. She was still crying so he made funny faces until she stopped crying and looked in awe at her father changing his face. 

He pulled a wierd smoulder and she started laughing hard. Thomas pat himself on the back for making Collie laugh........ until she started hiccuping.

"Oops"

He wasn't sure how to stop a baby from hiccuping so he ran upstairs to grab his phone from the nightstand

"Scuse me hon gotta take this" he quickly said as he dashed back down. Frantically googling 'How to stop babies hiccuping' and followed the instructions of 'just leave the baby alone'.

After a few minutes the hiccups subsided and the formula was ready to go. He took it out of the warmer and fed the baby while he walked upstairs.

"You're a hungry baby, you know that right?" He stated 

He reached the crib and stood around it, waiting for Collie to finish the bottle. After she finished, he burped her and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Ok sweetie time for bed"

He tucked her in the crib and as he was about to leave Collie started making noise again. Thomas turned back to approach the crib and saw that she wanted to be picked up.

"What's up baby? What's wrong"

Collie made afew gargling noises and Thomas, not understanding anything she said, decided to wing it and offer

"How about I read you a story? You wan't that" he made rapid nodding movements to signal to the baby to say yes.

He told the story of Jack and The Beanstalk and she slowly started to sleep. At the end of the story she was fully knocked out and to make sure a quiet night of sleep he put a pacifier in the baby's mouth.

Thomas marveled at his handy work in putting his child to sleep. He was gonna go back to his room until he heard.

"Good job, I see you've learnt something"

He whipped his head back to see his husband leaning on the door frame with a soft,sleepy smile. He approached Thomas and wrapped his arms around him.

"When did you get here" Thomas asked, hugging Gordon back

"When you grabbed your phone I decided to follow you to see what's going on" his response muffled againts Thomas's shirt.

"Hon, I had the situation under control"

"I know, I wanted to see what you were doing" Gordon replied pressing a kiss to the side of Thomas's neck

Thomas hummed tiredly and made their way to the bedroom where they collapsed out of exaustion because taking care of a baby doesn't give you alot of sleep. But subconciously Gordon drew closer to Thomas's chest and slept hearing his heartbeat.


End file.
